I believe
by Issei
Summary: (non yaoi) A christmas fic! It is an AU fic casting Anzai as Santa and the Shohoku players as elves. What would happen when the elves haveto send out the presents instead of Santa who had to go away? Interested, then read on!


Title: I Believed  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Genre: Non-Yaoi, AU  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
3  
  
Words4 * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but the sledge, the reindeers and the keys are mine.  
  
6  
  
7 Writer's note: Hello!! Well it is Christmas time again! So a big MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone out there. hmm can you smell it, Christmas is in the air.I can hear the bells jingling. and yes.this is a fic of magic and trust.and so enjoy and do give your C&Cs.. presenting I Believe.  
  
Special Dedications: For Jem and Sho hmm. guess this is your Christmas present!  
  
The SD crew here are cast as the following:  
  
Anzai as Santa Claus  
  
Ayako, Akagi, Mitsui, Hanamichi, Rukawa, Ryota, Haruko, Kogure as the elves  
  
Special appearance by Sendoh  
  
  
  
Faraway in the mountains of Finland lived a group of magical folks. These folks were the people we know as Santa Claus and his elves. The magical folks were busy all year round except one month after Christmas. They are given a break and had to return to work after that. In the deep mountain range of Finland, there was a factory where the magical folks worked. It was a complex area. Although it looked rundown from the outside, but inside it was a splendid gold and silver. There were hundreds of machines that were running all at the same time and thousands of presents being churned out. There were conveyer belts everywhere making the factory look like a huge maze. And most importantly, this place was run by magic. It was nearing Christmas and the elves were busy making presents and going through the wish list sent by children from all over the world, from Barbie dolls to toy trains, there were simply too many gifts to prepare. It was both exhausting and torturous for the elves but there seemed to be only one person lazing around. And that is none other than Santa Claus. He sat himself on the couch just beside the warm fireplace. A fire was burning brilliantly and the wood was a bright red. The strong fire kept everyone in the factory warm and sung. Dressed in his usual bright red, he was smoking a pipe and going through a parchment.  
  
Santa Claus: ^ Hmm. there seem to be a problem this year. There is a banquet set for rejoicing the birth of a new prince to the King of the magical folks. how am I suppose to send out the presents and be at the banquet at the same time? ^  
  
Santa Claus shook his head and after a short while, he had come to a decision.  
  
Santa Claus: My dearest elves can you come over for a moment.  
  
Hearing the voice of their master, the elves trooped towards the elderly man faithfully. It took a full minute before the elves settled down and Santa Claus began to speak.  
  
Santa Claus: Ho ho ho. I have an announcement to make. I have been invited to a banquet on Christmas Eve and hence will be unable to delivery the presents.  
  
There were chattering among the elves as they discussed about the new decision.  
  
An elf by the name of Ayako stood out and spoke.  
  
Ayako: Must you go? Who will send the presents then?  
  
Santa Claus: Yes, my child, if you all will quieten down and give me time, I will explain fully the cause to you.  
  
The elves stopped the muttering and stared intently at him.  
  
Santa Claus: I will have to go to the banquet because it is an invitation by the King himself. But the presents still have to be given to the children and this job will have to be done by all of you here  
  
This time another elf by the name of Mitsui spoke up.  
  
Mitsui: But we do not have your power to travel around the world in one night!  
  
A young elf butt in and started laughing quite happily.  
  
Hanamichi: Surely, I can do it! I am the tensai!  
  
Akagi: Shh. let Master Anzai speak.  
  
(The elves know Santa Claus as Master Anzai.or rather it is people that know Master Anzai as Santa Claus.)  
  
Akagi the elf stared at the loud mouth Hanamichi with a threatening glare, silencing him.  
  
Santa Claus: I understand your concerns Mitsui. Of course, we have more then 1000 elves working here and by separating all of you into different groups, we will get the job done in a night. I will come up with a list of groups in a while so now back to work all of you.  
  
Hanamichi turned to a nearby elf and stared chattering happily and gleefully.  
  
Hanamichi: Can you believe this, this is my first year here and I am actually allowed on such a task. Haha.  
  
Hanamichi went on and on and on and on and on until it got onto everyone's nerve.  
  
Rukawa: Can you shut up, you idiot?  
  
Hanamichi: Who are you calling idiot?  
  
Rukawa: You.  
  
Akagi: Stop all the nonsense and get cracking.  
  
The head elf Akagi was tired of the bicker, they still had so much work to do. Rukawa turned back to his work and ignored the protest of the other elf.  
  
Hanamichi: I will get him one day!  
  
  
  
In the mean time, Santa Claus is busy grouping the elves together.  
  
Santa Claus: ^ Dink, Trixi, Mariline, Sol.. Will go to Australia. ^  
  
Santa Claus sat in his huge armchair holding a quilt in one hand and placing the other on a piece of parchment. He was cracking his brain and realised that he had to send more about 300 elves to America and another 200 elves to Europe and Asia needs about 350 and then Africa and Australia will need about 100 respectively. And lucky for him, his new enrolment of elves allowed him to be able to group the elves out evenly.  
  
Santa Claus: Calling to all elves, please come here for a moment.  
  
The elves knew that it was about their grouping and being the first time that they were ever going to do a job like this. They were all fairly excited. Even the stern face Akagi was looking forward to it. The elves muttered to one another and after a while of pushing and shoving they finally settled down.  
  
Santa Claus: I will now read to all of you where you will be going to give presents.  
  
After a long time, everyone was finally given a place to go to. The elves were dismissed and were told to go back to work. Looks of both disappointment and excitement were painted on the various faces of the elves.  
  
Elf 1: I wanted to go to America!  
  
Elf 2: Me too!  
  
Elf 3: Where are you going?  
  
Elf 4: Europe!  
  
The discussion went on and on and it was soon approaching the night of Christmas Eve.  
  
  
  
The eve of Christmas came swiftly and before long, the elves were already loading the presents onto the sledge. After all, there were different time zones and in the other part of the world, it was nearing nightfall. The elves busied themselves with the loading and it carried a certain degree of difficulty as they were on the steep sides of mountains and most importantly there were layers of snow everywhere making it difficult to walk. In the snowy white world, there were only hundreds of elves dressed in a green cloak and pointed cap carrying thousands of boxes onto bright red sledges.  
  
Santa Claus: Now bear in mind that no one is to see you, not a single one. Only very few people can actually see us the magical folks. But in case of any trouble, the presents must be given without meeting anyone, all of you are to go quietly into the house and place the present and leave. All of you must keep this in mind. In the event that the misfortune occurs, you will no longer be able to retain you status as a magical folk.  
  
An inquisitive elf by the name of Ryota asked.  
  
Ryota: How will you know if we are being seen?  
  
Santa Claus: Well, this is a good question. Those who had seen you will most probably tell others. Unless you are able to convince the person not to breath a word to another, then you will be able to remain a magical folk. Are my instructions clear?  
  
All the elves nodded their heads in unison and Santa left the factory in a blink of the eye.  
  
Elf 1: Hey, hear that, we cannot be seen or else we will have a big trouble!  
  
Elf 2: Yah, we better be extra careful!  
  
  
  
The sun was setting in the faraway horizon. A blazing yellow turned into a strong orange and finally into a brilliant crimson red, like the blood of man. The evening clouds were not the white fluffy ones but instead were a beautiful blend of pink and purple. It was indeed a remarkable sight, a wonderful evening to look forward to.  
  
Akagi: Ok now, the eight of us Ayako, Mitsui, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ryota, Haruko, Kogure and myself will be going to Japan to give out presents and we can only do that after the sun had set.  
  
Akagi: From here to Japan, it will take about 2 hours on the sledge  
  
Hanamichi: What so long! I thought it is magical.  
  
Akagi: Yes, it is, but it is getting old. Anyway, I was saying, we can only go after 12 because a lot of people will be awake and we will not be able to get the job done. In the next hour, we will have to load everything into the sledge and we will be leaving at around nine. Ok so let's get cracking!  
  
The crew of eight started loading all the presents onto the sledge  
  
Mitsui: This is damn tiring  
  
Hanamichi: Haha, you are getting old Micchy!  
  
Mitsui: Nah, I am not and bare in mind I am your senior after all!  
  
Hanamichi: Who cares?  
  
Hanamichi was too busy arguing that he did not see a stiff body on the floor. He took a step forward and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor. The piles of present in his hand were thrown all over the floor.  
  
Hanamichi: What was that!  
  
Rukawa: I will not forgive anyone who wakes me up!  
  
A punch flew out from nowhere and landed hard on Hanamichi's face.  
  
Hanamichi: What was that for?  
  
But all he saw was a sleeping Rukawa on the floor.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey you!  
  
He gave a kick to his side.  
  
Rukawa: I will not forgive anyone who wakes me up!  
  
This time round, Hanamichi dodged the punch and slapped the elf hard on his face.  
  
Hanamichi: Wake up you fox elf! You are supposed to be working not lying here like a dead man!  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Hanamichi: Say something!  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi and Rukawa stop lazing around and start working.  
  
Akagi who had realised that the two young elves were missing had been searching for them. Seeing them slacking in their job, he felt a burning anger in him  
  
Akagi: ^Only been here for less then a year and they are already slacking. *Sigh* young elves. ^  
  
In the end, Rukawa picked himself up from the floor and started to carry the piles of gifts while Hanamichi picked up the gifts he had dropped.  
  
Hanamichi: ^That lazy fox! It is his entire fault now that Gori is angry. ^  
  
  
  
Nine o'clock came in no time and the crew board the sledge. One after another, they climbed onto the sledge that was already almost spilling over from the sides.  
  
Ayako: You sure this will stay?  
  
Kogure: Yah, there are spells cast on them.  
  
When everyone finally found space to sit comfortably, Akagi pulled the reins and the reindeers were off. They started slowly, but they soon picked up speed and faster and faster they went until they soar into the velvet night. As the sledge slide through the night sky, the winter wind brush against the faces of the elves. It was cool and refreshing and kept everyone awake except for Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi: Look, he is asleep again!  
  
Kogure: Leave him alone since there is nothing to do now.  
  
Akagi: I will group everyone into twos and then we can give out presents more efficiently. Just try and relax for a while now.  
  
The crew stared out at the night sky. They were nothing but a speck of light from afar and had only the slivery moonlight and twinkling stars for company as they journeyed towards their destination- Japan.  
  
  
  
Akagi: Everyone, we will be reaching our destination in another ten minutes.  
  
Akagi spoke with an air of superiority. He was after all their leader. He looked at each and every crew to make sure that all of them were listening. When he finally set his eyes on a sleeping Rukawa, he felt his blood boiling as a vein pop up from his forehead.  
  
Akagi: Rukawa Kaede!  
  
Rukawa stirred a little from his position but fell back into his deep slumber. Akagi was red in his face as he moved over and shook Rukawa awake.  
  
Rukawa: I will not forgive anyone who wakes me up!  
  
With a swing of his fist, a punch landed on Akagi's left eye. Rukawa closed his eyes and returned to dreamland.  
  
Hanamichi: Let the tensai wake him up.  
  
Hanamichi slapped Rukawa a few times on his face and smiled as if he was taking revenge for the previous quarrel. Rukawa groaned and stared fiercely at Hanamichi.  
  
Rukawa: I will not forgive anyone who wakes me up!  
  
With a swift movement of his arm, he went straight for Hanamichi's face. But the expecting Hanamichi dodged the blow and gave him a triumphant grin.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, get up we are reaching Japan.  
  
Rukawa: We are?  
  
Rukawa scratched his head and started to rub his eyes. He gave a small stretch and realised that everyone was staring hard at him.  
  
Ryota: Have you ever seen a Rukawa like this?  
  
Mitsui: No.  
  
Ayako: Definitely not.  
  
Rukawa frowned a little and stared at the crewmembers before him.  
  
Rukawa: What?  
  
Kogure: Nothing.  
  
The rest of the crew looked away while Rukawa remained doubtful. Akagi gave a cough, clearing his throat.  
  
Akagi: Ok, enough of all this nonsense. Now I will divide the eight of us into 4 groups, 2 in each group. Mitsui will go with Kogure, Miyagi with Ayako. I with Haruko and Sakuragi will go with Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey but why do I have to go with him?  
  
Akagi: You are the only one who seems to be able to get along with him.  
  
Hanamichi: Him and me? Get along?  
  
Hanamichi stared at the raven hair elf and frowned.  
  
Hanamichi: But-  
  
Akagi: It is settled.  
  
Hanamichi sat there with his mouth half opened. It took a while for the fact to set in; he finally closed his mouth and started muttering to himself, complaining about his ill fate.  
  
They finally landed on a deserted area some 10 minutes later. Haruko bounced off the sledge and from her pocket took out some biscuits carefully. She made her way towards the reindeers and handed the biscuits to them, as if thanking them for the trip here. The reindeers accepted the biscuits politely and in a while, it was all gone. One after another, the crew made their way out of the sledge.  
  
Akagi: There are about 80 streets to comb. So, each group has to go to 20 streets. We will only have about 7 hours to dawn and we can only spent 15 minutes in this state, in order to finish giving all the presents. It is about 11:15 now. We will start in half an hour time.  
  
Akagi took out 4 pieces of parchment from his pocket.  
  
Akagi: Here are the wish lists of different children. They are all lined up according to the street number. We can now unload the presents and prepare to begin our mission.  
  
Akagi handed the wish list over to each group, keeping one for himself. And then, he walked towards the sledge and began to unload the presents. Seeing the leader unloading the gifts, the rest followed suit.  
  
30 minutes went by quickly and the groups set off. The elves dressed in green had a sack of presents heaved over their backs. They had the magic to fly and in less than 10 minutes, presents were already sent to thousands of homes. Hanamichi and Rukawa although were the youngest elves around were efficient in their job; at least they knew the importance of the job and tried hard not to squabble. They were approaching their last house as the clock stroked the 11th minute. Hanamichi had a list in his hand and was reading off it, studying it hard.  
  
Rukawa: Oi, hurry up, we only have 3 minutes left.  
  
Hanamichi: Shut up and don't order the tensai around! The Sendoh family, there is a young boy, so here goes our last present!  
  
And as usual, Hanamichi looked for an opening big enough to contain him, so that he could enter the house. No, they do climb through the chimneys of house. First, it was too dirty and second, houses nowadays, do not have chimney, and so they usually go through the windows. Bam. Hanamichi smacked into a window.  
  
Hanamichi: ^It looked opened. ^  
  
Hanamichi shook his head and tried to recover from the shock. After taking in a few deep breaths, his eyes cleared and he was the lively elf again. He circled the house a few times and realised that all the windows are closed.  
  
Hanamichi: ^All the people in the house are out? ^  
  
Hanamichi flew back to the ground and stared at his partner, unwilling to ask for his help.  
  
Hanamichi: You have the keys right? Hand them over.  
  
Rukawa: Not till you say please.  
  
Hanamichi: Damn, we are going to be late, hand it over quick.  
  
Rukawa: Say it.  
  
Hanamichi: Fine. Please.  
  
Rukawa took a set of keys out from his pocket. These keys were no original keys; they were magical and could open anything in the world but the rule was not, that the key holder must not harbour any bad intentions. If not, no matter how he tries, the door will not open. Hanamichi grabbed the keys and with a turn, a click was heard. He turned the doorknob and entered the house.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was wronged, there were people in the house, in fact, the whole family was at home. The windows were closed because it was already winter and it would be too cold to open the windows. Sendoh Akira stirred from his sleep; he had heard a soft bam against his windows and woke up from his sleep.  
  
Sendoh: 12:13 a.m. well, it is Christmas day already!  
  
Sendoh sat up on his bed, a face of amusement at how fast time passes, he remembered some years ago when he was only a little kid and had always tried hard to keep awake in bed so that he could catch a glimpse of Santa Claus. But as he grew older, he realised that it was all but part a magical tale that did not exist. He chuckled silently to himself s he recalled his childhood. Then he heard something from outside his room.  
  
Sendoh: ^I must be hearing things. ^  
  
He dismissed the fact after awhile when everything returned to its initial peace Then again from afar, came a moaning voice. This time he knew that it was not he, hearing things, in fact, he was quite sure someone was outside.  
  
Sendoh: ^A thief? ^  
  
He crept out of bed and slipped on his slippers. Quietly he opened his door and there in front of him stood a - he did not know what it was. It was barely more than 3 feet tall. (Think of them as Chibis ^^;;) it had a green cap on and on his cap was a long feather. It was wrapped with green cloth and had a brown sash around his waist. It has a pair of looses fitting green trousers on and a pair of small black boots or so it seemed in the dark. The -, it was trying to untangle his shirt which had gotten caught by the edge of he table. Struggling hard, he managed to get it off at the price of tearing his shirt.  
  
Hanamichi: Damn!  
  
Sendoh stared at the sight before him. This was a thief? He could not believe his eyes. Was this an elf? A dwarf? A goblin? He rubbed his eyes but the image was as real as he was. He knew he had to get things clear.  
  
Sendoh: Hey you.  
  
Hanamichi froze. He had been discovered.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ But didn't Anzai say that people cannot see us. ^  
  
He recalled Santa's words and the blood in his veins stopped flowing.  
  
"Now bear in mind that no one is to see you, not a single one. Only very few people can actually see us the magical folks. But in case of any trouble, the presents must be given without meeting anyone, all of you are to go quietly into the house and place the present and leave. All of you must keep this in mind. In the event that the misfortune occurs, you will no longer be able to retain you status as a magical folk."  
  
Had he been discovered? If he did, he would be expelled and could be no longer go back home. The thought sent shivers up his spine. Slowly he turned around.  
  
Hanamichi: Are you talking to me?  
  
His voice was trembling, hoping that his nightmare will not come true.  
  
Sendoh: Yes, who else is there?  
  
Hanamichi stared in horror at the human in front of him. He blinked his eyes and felt his legs go jelly, what was he to do? He either kills him or kills himself. The thought of not being able to get back to the mountains was horrifying; he had lived there all his life and had just joined the working force.  
  
Hanamichi: You can see me?  
  
Sendoh: Yah, what makes you think you are transparent? And what are you doing in my house.  
  
Hanamichi: Erm. I am here to give present to your little brother.  
  
Sendoh: Yah, I believe you, and you must be sent by Santa.  
  
Hanamichi knew he had only one minute left and he had to go. Faced with a sarcastic human, he had only one way to go- out of the house as fast as possible. He ignored his remark and sprinted into the room, tucking the present into the Christmas sock.  
  
Hanamichi: I am in a hurry.  
  
Hanamichi pushed past Sendoh and made his way to the stairs when a pair of firm hands grabbed his shirt.  
  
Sendoh: You are not going anywhere until you explain yourself.  
  
Hanamichi: Let go of me! You human!  
  
Sendoh: You mean you are not?  
  
Sendoh narrowed his eyes and examined the thing in front of him. Indeed, he looked inhuman with his sharp pointed years and big round eyes.  
  
Sendoh: What are you then?  
  
Hanamichi struggled to get free, but all his efforts were in vain, he had to if not Akagi would kill him or at least punch the daylight out of him. Hanamichi knew that unless he spoke up, or else he would not be able to get out of here. In a tired voice, he replied Sendoh.  
  
Hanamichi: Fine, I am an elf and I really work for Santa, Santa is busy today and so the elves are working for him this year. Can you let me go now?  
  
Sendoh let the elf slipped from his hand. So the stories about Santa and elves are true, they were not myth.  
  
Hanamichi: I am in a hurry now, you must promise not to tell anyone about seeing me!  
  
In a flash, Hanamichi had reached the door and was out of it in no time, leaving Sendoh by the stairs, staring into space.  
  
  
  
Outside the house, Rukawa had fallen asleep from the waiting.  
  
Hanamichi: Wake up we are late already!  
  
Rukawa stared at Hanamichi blankly and blinked.  
  
Hanamichi: Are you awake, let's go!  
  
Hanamichi knew that he was in trouble, he had been silly enough to tell that human he was an elf, he knew that he had o get away and quick, half dragging Rukawa along, they flew into the dark of he night.  
  
  
  
Sendoh recovered from the shock and rushed to the door only to see not one but two small figure flying into the night sky. Sendoh closed the door behind him. He had met an elf. He had to share this piece of news with someone. He just had to. The excitement was too much to bear alone.  
  
Sendoh: Koshino. I will call him up first thing tomorrow!  
  
  
  
Hanamichi and Rukawa returned to the sledge in a record-breaking time. Unfortunately, it was still not quick enough. The rest of the crew were already and waiting for them. Mitsui had on a look of impatience,. Kogure had his usual warm smile on. Ayako was looking as energetic as ever while Ryota was looking around, exploring the area, Haruko was patting the reindeers and Akagi had a dark look on his face.  
  
Akagi: What took the both of you so long?  
  
He growled at the two young elves.  
  
Akagi: Didn't you all know that we are in a hurry! Now get on to the sledge before we fail in our mission.  
  
Hearing such a harsh tone from Akagi, the rest of the elves knew better than to disobey. Even Hanamichi, who hated to be ordered around, knew that it was is fault this time and climbed onto the sledge with a look of guilt. The crew was quiet as the reindeers took off and only the wind rushing past them could be heard.  
  
Next destination Tokyo, this time I hope no one falls behind the target time!  
  
All the crewmembers nodded their heads as they sailed into the night.  
  
  
  
By the dawn had arrived, they had managed to complete their mission, giving out all the presents in time. As they watch from a crystal ball the happy faces of the children when they received their presents, all the elves smiled to themselves, except for Rukawa who seldom even had any expression on their face. But even he, was touched by the sight, was smiling to himself inwardly. Sleepy and exhausted from the night's work, the elves were scheduled to leave after an hour break. The reindeers had to rest before they are prepared for the long journey.  
  
Hanamichi sat on the grass patch with a glum look on his face. The sledge had come to rest in a forested area, well away from people. He had been worrying about him being expelled from the mountains. All the other elves were off exploring the forest, leaving Akagi to look after the sledge, Rukawa was asleep on the sledge and him, Hanamichi sulking away.  
  
An idea struck him, if he could keep that person from the Sendoh family to keep quiet about it, he would not have to leave the mountains! But he knew that he must not let the rest know about it, he must go alone. Quietly, he tried to move away from the sledge, under the watch of Akagi. Then a loud voice exposed his movements.  
  
Akagi: Where are you going?  
  
Hanamichi: I want to explore the area.  
  
Akagi: Alone? It may be dangerously. Get Rukawa to go with you.  
  
Hanamichi: No need, the tensai can protect himself, moreover, he is asleep.  
  
Akagi finally give in to him. Partly because he was too tired to argued and part because he knew how difficult it was to wake Rukawa up without having to go through a fistfight.  
  
Akagi: Fine, you may go but don't be late, or else we will leave without you! I mean it.  
  
Akagi threatened Hanamichi in case he repeated his mistake again and cause the journey back to be delayed. He very much wanted to go back to his warm bed for a sleep. Hanamichi was taken aback by how easily he got away from leader elf.  
  
Hanamichi: ^He must be really tired. ^  
  
Hanamichi thought to himself as he walked deeper into the forest. When he was finally out of sight, he took off into the sky; the sun was already out and was giving out a brilliant glow. Yet, it was not scorching hot, in fact it felt warm and comfortable, if not for the mission in mind, Hanamichi would gladly fall asleep on the clouds. He scouted around and began flying towards Kanagawa.  
  
In about 10 minutes, he had already arrived outside the Sendoh's house. The elves actually are able to fly even faster then the magical reindeers, but with loads of present, it was wiser to take along a sledge and the deer. Hanamichi flew to one of the windows and peeked in.  
  
Hanamichi: ^This was the little boy. ^  
  
He mumbled to himself as he flew to the next window. Hanamichi sneaked a look into the windows and luck was with him. He was the tall boy he saw last night, the boy that was more than twice his height. He was still asleep in bed, his hair falling over his eyes. He was lying with his stomach on his bed and was half covered by his blanket.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the boy. He was getting nervous, will he be able to convince him to forget about what he had saw or will he catch hold of him and show him off like some exotic creature. The thought cause him to tremble. He sorted out his thoughts and took in a deep breath. He raised his hand and gave a small knock on the windowpane. Sendoh stirred a little but fell back into sleep, the event of the night had left him sleepless and he had only just fallen asleep as dawn was breaking.  
  
Hanamichi: ^I only have another 40 minutes left. ^  
  
Hanamichi stared at a small wristwatch he took out from his pocket. It was a habit for elven folks to be punctual and hence everyone of his kind had a wristwatch to keep them on time. Hanamichi decided to knock on the windowpane again, this time harder. A dull bang rang from the glass and Sendoh gave a soft groan.  
  
Sendoh: Who is that. shut up. sleep.  
  
Sendoh fell back into sleep. Hanamichi knocked on the windowpane more urgently. Sendoh shook his head, as if wanting to shake the sleepiness away from him. He listened for the source of the sound when he was finally awake and his gaze fell upon a flying figure outside his window.  
  
Sendoh: What was that!  
  
He stared at it with his eyes wide with bewilderment. It was the elf he saw last night, he was back again. What did he want? In a trance, Sendoh walked over to the window and pushed it opened. By the time, he realised what he was doing. Hanamichi was already standing right in front of him, waiting for him to be ready. Sendoh cleared his throated and asked.  
  
Sendoh: What are you doing here? Are you for real? I am not dreaming am I? You are really an elf?  
  
Sendoh fired question after question at the poor nervous elf. Hanamichi stared at the human and tried to open his mouth to speak.  
  
Hanamichi: Can you shut up first?  
  
Sendoh saw that the elf was trying to talk and quickly quieten down, partly because he was startled by his attitude and partly because he was anticipating his explanation.  
  
Hanamichi: As I had said last night, I am indeed an elf, working under Anzai.Erm Santa Claus in your world. You are not dreaming, I am real, you are real and yes, this is real. And if I could, I rather not be here. You see, normal people are not supposed to be able to see us; we are supposed to be invisible. That is why I was shocked that you could see me yesterday. Anyway what is important is that humans are not suppose to see us at all and if seen by a human and the human tells another of our existence, then the elf who had been seen would had to be banished from the are he came from and that is a horrible punishment to any elves. I am here to ask you not to tell anyone that you had saw me.  
  
Sendoh: Why should I do as you say? Well, you don't seem very polite, and where are your manners. You flew into my room and started demanding me to do as you say. Remember I call the shots now.  
  
Hanamichi: Because if you don't, this will cost me my home. And it was your fault anyway; you shouldn't be able to see me! And no manners, how dare you insult the tensai! So do you promise or not? I have to go soon, I only have 15 minutes left.  
  
Sendoh looked at the elf in front of him. He certainly did not look as confident as he was; in fact, he was beginning to panic when he heard that he was not going to cooperate with him. His face was screwed up into a ball and his eyes were darting nervously around the room. He did not have to do this elf a favour, but he had came back all the way, so that he could ask him not to tell, that shows how important it was to him. Sendoh smiled, he knew what to do.  
  
Sendoh: Hey, elf or do you have a name. If you would become my first elven friend, I would consider the offer; at least I have a reason to help you.  
  
Sendoh teased the elf as he returned to the usual cheerful way. Seeing the smile on Sendoh's lip, Hanamichi relaxed; it was not like him to panic and become nervous. Moreover, he was him asking for a favour; maybe he could just go along and be done with it. He gave a smile and stretched out his hand.  
  
Hanamichi: I am Sakuragi Hanamichi the tensai and would gladly be your friend that is if you will help me.  
  
Sendoh reached out to the small hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
Sendoh: I am Sendoh Akira, Nice to meet you.  
  
Sendoh gave a smile almost as bright as the morning sun. After a while, he turned serious again, his eyes were no longer teasing, instead it was a look of determination.  
  
Sendoh: I will try my best to help you, and if it was to conceal your identity, I think I can still do. So do not worry, your secret is safe with me.  
  
Sendoh finished his sentence with a wink, lightening the atmosphere of the room. Hanamichi let outa sigh, as if a burden had unloaded itself.  
  
Hanamichi: I will always remember your help.  
  
Hanamichi made his way to the windows and waved with a huge grin on his face. He was grateful for the help, he could return to the mountains now. Then as if trying to fight with himself, he finally utter a word of thanks.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, thanks and bye.  
  
Sendoh: Remember to come visit me occasionally!  
  
Sendoh called after the elf as he flew into the fluffy white clouds. Sendoh smiled to himself, he had never felt so at peace. He knew he had done a good deed, although it was to an elf, but it still made him happy. And most importantly, he had made a new friend, a strange one but nevertheless a friend.  
  
Sendoh: ^I will keep my promise. ^  
  
Sendoh fell back into his bed and closed his eyes, the tiredness of the night's event was finally taking its effect, Sendoh was off visiting Elf land.  
  
  
  
The sky was a heavy grey, the huge cumulonimbus clouds were gathering on the sky. A fierce wind blew as if taking revenge on everyone o the streets, sending a sharp cold on their skin. Snowflakes began to fell like leaves from an autumn tree. The flakes were so cold it burned at contact. The streets were painted a ghastly white, and it was emptied of people except for a small young boy. He was crying hard, his warm tears were quickly frozen by the cruel wind and the clung onto his face. The boy ran blindly down the street and as he came to the end of the street, he ran past a set of gates and into the arms of a tall teenager boy. The teen stared at the little boy and tried to clam him down.  
  
Sendoh: Now what is wrong, Koishi?  
  
Koishi: Sniff.they said that there were no Santa Claus, no elves, no reindeer that fly. They said that all these are unreal and only a lie. Is it true? Do you believe that they are alive?  
  
Sendoh put his hand on the head of his brother and ruffled up his hair.  
  
Sendoh: Yes, I believe. I believed that they are alive somewhere in the world.  
  
Sendoh smiled at the boy and then holding on to his hand, led the little boy into the snug and warm house. Before he closed the door behind him, Sendoh smiled again, this time to the sky, he had a faraway look and a mysterious smile.  
  
Sendoh: I believe.  
  
Sendoh whispered to himself, before he closed the doors behind him and join his little brother in the warmth of the house.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Hmm am finally done with this fic.. I don't know if there were any fics by the same title, if there is please tell and sorry about it. I hope all of you who had made it through this fic is still alive, I know this is a very long one shot had actually wanted to post in chapters but I guess you would had lost the feel. If there are any in the first place. do give me your comments and critics on the fic.hmm since it is Christmas can be more generous to me? Haaha.lastly wishing all of you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
